Elemental Alchemist
by RheaElric
Summary: Rhea’s life has been quite, and lonely away from her birth place. Longing for the life she once lived with adventure staring her straight in the face, but unaware that one look into a pair of golden eyes would give her the adventure she’s been longing for
1. Chapter 1: Girl With Fire for Hair

Chapter One

The Girl with the Fire for Hair

The sun had just risen, so it was still early morning, maybe about seven or eight. Ed had awoken to an ache of hollow hunger growling angrily in his stomach. He mumbled to himself in a cursed tone as he clumsily climbed higher in the trees tangled branches toward an apple at the top. A cracking sound made Ed jump a bit, but to his relief it was only a twig that had got caught under his foot. He sighed and began climbing again.

"Ed, is it such a good idea to climb that high? It's an awfully long ways down." Al asked from below Ed's staggering heights. Ed swallowed his fear, to stubborn to turn back now. Grabbing for the next branch above him he slipped and missed, falling slightly off balance he grabbed onto the branch he was standing on. A crunching sound filled Ed's ears as the branch gave way and he tumbled down the mess of limbs and branches. As he was being tossed and thrown through the knots of weaving branches, he felt a stabbing pain pierce the soft skin of his left shoulder. His yowl of surprise and fear was heard by a red haired girl, who turned to examine the sound. She saw the branches tremble and then spew Ed out onto the ground with a heavy thud. He hit the ground and curled up on his side, grasping his wounded shoulder. She gasped and rushed over to the awkwardly curled teenage blonde. "Are you alright?" She asked pulling his right hand away from his left shoulder gently, a scratch down his good arm. She felt the stiff metal under her fingers. But did not let the strange automail arm distract her form Ed. He groaned in agony as a fresh jolt of pain surged through his body. She reached into the left side of her red jacket and pulled out a scrap of cloth of what used to be a bandana. It was worn and faded in a few spots. She wrapped it around his arm carefully as not to put any more discomfort on him. He was already losing consciousness, his vision blurry and his mind fuzzy. "I'm Rhea." She was about five foot six with red hair that lay on her lower shoulder blade. Her face was slightly tan from the sun and was dotted with freckles, a pair of kind blue eyes and a warm smile met Al's face. "I'm Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward." Al replied. "Pleased to meet you. Perhaps a thorough look at that cut should be done. I live not to far from here." Rhea said concerned about Edward. She gestured to a cluster of houses at the foot of the hill. Al scooped up his unconscious brother. "It's for your own good Ed." Al murmured. Rhea smiled and turned toward the small clump of houses.

Rhea took a short cut through the wooded area of the hill that lead toward the western part of the town. Bird sang over head and squirrels bounced around in search of nuts on the forest floor.

As soon as they reached the foot of the hill, Rhea turned down the streets. Children ran about, playing with each other. They would pause and wave at Rhea and give wide ear to ear grins. Rhea would smile back kindly and wave. Mother's watched their children play and gossiped amongst each other. They all smiled as Rhea strode past with a bounce in her step. "Afternoon Rhea." One of the women called to Rhea. She wore a blue dress with a white apron. It wasn't dressy for a special occasion; it was just a plain, flat dress like that of the other women. "Afternoon ma'am." Rhea said with a wave of her hand.

They soon came to a walk way that led to a light blue house. Rhea then turned onto it and approached the house. She opened the door to the light blue house. "Well this is it, nothing too special." Rhea said. A hallway led to what looked like the kitchen and dinning room. To the right was a small room with a small sofa and an end table with a lamp. "Set him there." Rhea instructed pointing to the sofa. Al lay Ed down gently on the cream-ish, tan colored couch.

When Rhea returned, she held a tin box in her hands. She carefully wiped away some of the dried blood from around the cut before taping down gauze onto his arm. She wound a bandage around the arm. "He lost consciousness around ten minutes ago; we have to check for a concussion." Rhea replied pulling one of Ed's eyelids open and waved her finger past his face, she studied his eyes carefully, watching the way it moved and checked for dilated pupils.

"Well the good new is that if he did suffer a concussion, it's only minor, the bad news is he won't be waking up a good fifty minutes or more." Rhea said placing her fingers on his wrist to check for a steady pulse when Ed's eyes opened slightly. "Who are you?" Ed mumbled groggily jerking his hand away and struggled to sit up. He winced as his cut sent another jolt of pain through his body as he moved suddenly. "I'm Rhea, and please sit still; you're only making it worse on your body." She replied gently holding out her hands to help stable him, but he ignored the help stubbornly and steady himself with out her help. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to a sitting position. A grandfather clock in the den began chiming; the nine loud bongs broke the silence. "You're not in traveling condition…you two can stay the night here." Rhea said in a soft tone. Ed sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Seems we have no choice." He muttered unhappily wanting to get out of this small town as soon as possible. "Thank you." Al replied. "It is no trouble at all." Rhea said smiling.

Rhea led them to a blue room with cream colored borders that ran along the top and bottom of the walls. A bed on each side of the room made of white oak and a window on the far wall. A small oak night table to match sat next to both of the two beds and a small kerosene oil lamp on each table. Hand stitched quilts covered the beds and a light blue rug lay in the middle of the wooden floor. A painting hung on the wall of a small cottage overlooking a shimmering lake with a small blonde haired boy and a golden dog. "This is the guest room; my room is down the hall." Rhea said pointing a door on the end of the left side of the hallway. Ed took a peek at the door on the opposite side of the hall, there was a sign on the door, and it read: "Dragon's Den a caution to all who enter: Here there be dragons." "If you two need anything feel free to ask." Rhea said walking toward the living room next to the kitchen and dinning room. She hung her jacket on the back of a chair and picked up a notebook and began to fill the blank lines with black penciled words. Feeling her eyes getting heavy she decided to rest them for a moment but fell asleep.

Rhea awoke the next morning blinking to the early break of sun in the back doors wide windows streaming across the room and resting on her face. She sat up and stretched her arms, out of the corner of her eyes she saw the chair she had hung her jacket on was pulled out and facing the living room. Confused Rhea looked at it, she was sure she had pushed it in and was certain she had not at all turned it. She scratched her head and shrugged. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet letting the warm water fill the sink. She splashed some on her face and reached for the towel next to the sink. She grabbed the soft fabric and pulled it from the metal ring and dried her freckled face. Hanging the towel back up she reach for her hairbrush and bushed out her long red hair, hesitating to pull it back into a pony tail, but instead she reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. In the middle of brushing her teeth a quite mrrow followed by and knocking on the glass back door made Rhea turn. She spat into the sink and put her toothbrush in her mouth and walked to the back door. "Leo?" She asked as she opened the back door and a golden tabby kitten bounded in. He sat down and began to lick his chest fur before giving another happy mew. Rhea knelt down and gave the kitten a stroke before returning to the bathroom to rinse her toothbrush.

When Rhea returned to the living room Ed was sitting half asleep his head lay on the table and Al was stroking Leo. The gnawing hunger still burdened Ed as he sat half awake in the kitchen. Though the stinging of the cut had stopped, he was still famished. "Good morning." Rhea greeted. "Good morning." Al replied, Ed just gave a tired moan and opened his mouth to a gaping yawn. "Not a morning person, huh?" Rhea asked putting her hands on her hips. Ed sat back in his chair his braid dangling over the back of the chair. Leo jumped up and began to paw at the golden hair that hung over the back. "Leo, stop that, Edward's not going to be very happy when you tip him over." Rhea chuckled. The kitten stopped and looked at her in a mischievous way before leaping back into Al's lap. "I'm hungry." Ed moaned opening his eyes half way. "Pancakes?" Rhea asked. Ed nodded his head that lay on the table again. Right now he could eat anything…well maybe except milk…maybe. Rhea smiled amused and set to work in the kitchen.

"Those are the best pancakes around here." Rhea said proud of her work. "They're good." Ed replied chomping down on a bite of pancake Rhea was sure would not fit in his mouth, yet it did. Ed was wide awake now and was enjoying one of his favorite things, stuffing his face. "So what brings you two here?" Rhea asked as Leo happily curled up in her lap a quiet purr as she stroked his back. His golden blonde and slightly tinted brown fur felt soft and smooth under her finger tips. "We're looking for something." Ed replied taking another large bit of pancake. "Hmmm…what sort of something?" Rhea asked tilting her head slightly to one side. "We're looking for a stone of high value." Ed replied annoyed by Rhea's constant questions. Rhea blinked for a moment in deep thought, searching her vast knowledge of the world's oddities. "Could it be the legendary Philosopher's Stone?" Rhea asked narrowing her eyes slightly watching Ed's expressions. Ed began to cough trying to choke down a bit a pancake he had just put into his mouth. "What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone!?" He asked wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. "A tidbit here and there, not much really…but I do know someone who used to research it." Rhea replied with a satisfied smirk on her face and handed him a napkin. He took it and set it down on the table. "If you guys are interested, we could go visit him. I'm sure he would not mind us looking over some things." Rhea said. "Would you?" Al asked. "Why not?" Rhea replied. "If you're willing to hike, he lives just outside of town." Rhea finished with a hint of joyful pep in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlet Stone

Chapter Two

Scarlet Stone

Ed and Al followed Rhea wondering if their long journey to seek out the Philosopher's Stone would soon come to an end with the help of their new friend. They trudged along quietly after Rhea down the beaten path that weaved in and out of the woods.

After about a good twenty minutes Rhea stopped at a mansion like house with a big black iron gate in the front. "Afternoon Ms. Rhea." The man at the guard station replied as Rhea dug her card out of her pocket inside her jacket. "Hello." Rhea replied cheerfully. "They're with me." Rhea said in a hopeful tone. The man unlocked the looming gates and pushed them open. "Thank you." Rhea said leading Ed and Al toward the front door.

Rhea grabbed the brass knocker and gave it two loud clanks against the door. They swung open and a man in a black tuxedo appeared. "Afternoon Ms. Soto, Master Walden is in the library." He replied in a level tone peering down on her and her two friends. Rhea nodded and quickly dismissed herself and her two friends from the doorway. "This way." Rhea said turning back to make sure they were still following her, it would be terrible to get lost in such a large house.

Rhea walked in the open doors of the library, shelves that touched the looming ceilings filled the large room from wall to wall. The room was lit by many open windows, one on the wall between each set of shelves. "Good afternoon Rhea." A man with white hair said cheerfully. He was short, not more then an inch or two taller then Rhea. He wore a white lab coat and a pair of glasses were stashed in his front right hand pocket. "Afternoon Sir. My friends and I would like to see some of your research on the Philosopher's. Could we?" Rhea asked with a slight bow of respect. "Oh of course, you know where they are, use whatever you like." He replied with a wide smile. "Thank you." Rhea said leading Ed and Al to an area of books separate from the rest. Three large shelves of books created a little corner among the other rows of shelves. There was a table in the center with books piled on it. "Anything on these shelves will have information on the Stone, but one that really caught my eye was a little brown one…ahh here it is." Rhea said pulling the small brown book from one of the stacks piled on the table. The gold lettering on the cover read "The Scarlet Stone: A Guide to the Philosopher's Stone." Rhea pulled some of the towers of books off the table and set them on the floor to make room on the table. She pulled a few more books from the piles that she had found rather interesting and set them on the table and pulled one from the stack for herself, a black book about an inch thick. She sat on the floor with a pencil tucked behind her ear and a notebook next to her. It looked like it had been open and shut many times and was used twice as much, a red ribbon marked a clean page among the many ones already filled with notes and words. She glanced through the pages and pulled the pencil from behind her ear. She marked the book's title and page number in her reference book before jotting down some notes on the paper. The quite scratching of the pen on paper and turning of the pages were the only sounds Rhea made after that.

Ed soon found himself dozing off to the quite turns of pages and smell of dusty books. The tickle of soft, dusty fur against his nose made him sneeze. He rubbed his tired eyes and blinked at a calico cat, mostly gray with patches soft orange-ginger. She had emerald green eyes that starred at him with a flicker of good temperament and friendliness. Rhea looked up from her books when she heard Ed sneeze. "Cameo." Rhea said patting the spot next to her on the floor. The cat jumped from the table and padded over to Rhea and curled up next to her. Rhea gave Cameo a scratch behind the ears and on her forehead. A content purr rumbled in the cat's throat. Rhea went back to reading her book. Ed noticed in the short amount of time he had been asleep Rhea had gotten about half way through the book. He saw that Rhea was totally focused on her work, and snapped his fingers, but Rhea only responded with a quick blink.

Soon Rhea had finished with the book and closed its heavy hard cover and set it down on the floor. Rhea stretched her arms high above her head, her body beginning to feel tired cooped up in the corner of the quiet library. Next to her Cameo opened her mouth into a yawn and gave a content flick of her tail, sweeping it behind her. "Let's go, if I stay cooped up in here any longer I may just fall asleep." Rhea said getting up to her feet. "Alright." Ed sighed getting up from his chair. Cameo stretched as she stood up, a good long one starting from front paws down to her hind legs. She shook her calico fur and gave her paw a quick lick and swiped it over her ear. Cameo followed the three to the door and gave a quite mew as they left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Childhood Hauntings

Chapter Three

The Childhood Hauntings

The walk back to Rhea's house was quite in the late morning sun that shined down on the land below. Rhea didn't seem to mind the long hike, even with her heavy side bag slung over one shoulder. She kept a brisk pace along the banks of a small river. It didn't look very big at all, a cross between a creek and a river actually. Only about ten or eleven feet across the rushing water. Rhea stopped as she watched a small garter snake slither through the grass and into the forest. Intrigued by the beauty of the snake's scales and watching as it flicked its tongue in and out with no effort at all. She stuck her tongue out at it merely for fun. Soon they reached the Familiar blue house with the white wooden gate corner near the side walk in front and the rock stepping stones that lead to the step to the door, the white curtains in the window to the kitchen and the window boxes with white flowers that had light blue stripes down the petals. A lamp post in the front yard behind the white gate had white morning glories with blue stripes and blue with white climbing up the white painted pole. Everything so perfect and in place made Ed wish everything was back to normal before his mother died. Happily half skipping half walking Rhea went to the door and opened it to another perfect sight that gave Ed another stabbing pain in his heart. The warm, cozy feeling that made everyone feel welcome and comfortable made him want to turn back the hands of time to the early days of his childhood when he was carefree and happy. He hid these feeling as he walked in behind Rhea and sat down at one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table, worn out from the long trek. "Hungry?" Rhea asked her voice steady and soft even though he was exhausted. Ed gave a tired nod as he finally relaxed. Rhea put a kettle of water on the stove for tea and began to mix up dough for biscuits. A rather small lunch, but then again Rhea hardly ate anything at all, at breakfast she had made a small pancake for herself, only the size of a silver dollar pancake you could get at the breakfast places or inns. Rhea put a tray of biscuits in the oven and waited for the shrill cry of the steam from the kettle to blow.

A screeching cry came fro the kettle as she pulled on a pair of oven mitts to take the pan out of the hot oven. She set the tray to cool on the counter as she took the water off the stove and filled two cups with the steaming liquid.

The water already had been made to tea. Strange, she had only filled the kettle with water from a jar. Ed looked at the jar; the contents were already the greenish color of tea. Ed made no further note to Rhea's strange recipe. Rhea pulled two plates from the one of the wooden cupboards above her. She put one biscuit on each plate. "Butter or jam?" Rhea asked. "Hmm…? Oh, butter is fine."

Ed said being pulled from his thoughts. What was that? He had totally spaced out. Rhea Spread the thick, yellow butter on both biscuits and set the two ceramic plates on the table. By now she had learned of Al's empty armor and that he did not eat. Nibbling on hers quietly as her thoughts pulled her from reality. I've wanted to get away from here, to go out on some adventure, this could be my chance. She thought to herself as she ate in silence. Well here goes nothing. She drew in a quiet breath. "I was wondering if I could come with you guys on your search for The Philosopher's Stone." Rhea blurted, but made it sound as if she were just asking a simple question. "We'll think about it." Ed sighed tired as he ate his own lunch. Rhea nodded slightly and went back to eaten her lunch in silence.

Ed's eyelids began to feel heavy and he yawned. "I'm going to go take a nap." Ed said scratching the back of his blonde head as he walked to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind him with a quiet. "You'll have to excuse my brother…he's not usually like this. I don't know what's gotten into him." Al said as soon as he was sure Ed could not hear him speaking against his odd behavior. "It's alright. I'm not bothered by that sort of thing." Rhea replied a small smile spread across her face. "Perhaps him being the oldest makes him think it is his responsibility to keep you safe and this is his way of dealing with the stress." Rhea suggested in a quiet tone. "How did you know he is older then me?" Al asked. "Simple, by observing the relationship between the two of you. Believe it or not I'm third born of five; I have an older brother and sister and a younger brother and sister. I know what's it's like to have to look after your younger siblings, it can be hard sometimes…but in the end it has its own rewards." Rhea said getting up and setting her empty mug in the sink with a quiet clank.

Soon a cold drizzles of rain began to fall making pattering sounds on the windows and roof. Ed opened the door to the bedroom and slipped out. "How'd you sleep Rhea asked looking up from her notebook. "Good." Ed sighed half lying and stretched his arms. After Rhea had asked if she could come along, his mind began to buzz with thoughts and unanswerable questions. But after all of that he had gotten a really good nap in. "That's good." Rhea said she went back to working in her notebook. "The next train leaves in about half an hour…but there's no way I'm letting you guys go out in that weather." Rhea said as she closed the cover to the notebook and looked out the kitchen window. The sky was still gray and rain still fell from the sky, like tears from crying angels. A pleading yowl came from down the hallway past the guest room. There it was again. Mrrow. Ed followed Rhea down the hall to the door on the far end she had labeled as her own. She swung open the door to her room, a dark gray cat sat outside her window begging to be let in out of the cold rain. "Whiskers, What are you doing outside? You should be at home." Rhea scolded opening the window to let the very wet and very unhappy looking cat in. He gave and annoyed mrrow as an answer and began to lick the water from his dampened chest fur. Ed was busy looking around Rhea's room. A bed against one wall, a window on two others. Shelves and bookcases lined the rest of the pale blue walls. On the shelves dragons, eggs and serpents starred back at him. Books, sculptures, drawings, paintings, models, anything with a dragon on it was there. "I've never seen so many of these things in my life." Ed exclaimed looking at the collection of scaly lizards. "I love dragons…they're just so beautiful." Rhea said rather proud of her collection. "I guess so." Ed replied in total awe. The gray cat jumped up at one holding and examining a sparkling crystal stone in its paws, and knocked it down form the shelf. Rhea lunged for the figure as it toppled over and caught it before it hit the ground. "Whiskers." Rhea muttered and the cat flew from the room. Rhea sighed and carefully set the dragon down on its perch on one of the book cases between two stacks of books and two dragon book ends. "Mischief and trouble just follow that cat where ever he goes." Rhea sighed walking toward the door. "I'll go start dinner." Rhea said holding the door open waiting for Ed to follow her out. Her room was her place; she never let anyone go in without permission.


	4. Chapter 4: Central Bound

Chapter Four

Central Bound

Rhea stood over the stove stirring a pan of rice to keep the tiny, white grains from sticking to the bottom, Ed and Al sat at the table, Al holding Whiskers. The tears of the heavens were still falling from the gray, clouded sky, the world outside wet and dreary. "What wet weather we are having." Rhea sighed looking out at the grayed world. Small puddles had formed on the road and the rain was making ripples in the gathered water. She grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and scooped the rice into the bowls. She gave one of the bowls to Ed. He picked at it before taking a bite. Rhea was just about to sit down at the table when a knock came at the door. Rhea looked confused but got up to answer the door anyway. "Message for Rhea Soto." A man in a blue postal worker uniform replied handing Rhea a slightly off white envelope. She nodded and took it from him and closed the door when he turned to leave. She walked to the counter, opened it and pulled out the letter the envelope concealed. It read in carefully printed letters: "Rhea, take the first train to Central and meet me there, I have a surprise! -Ashlee." Rhea set the letter down on the counter. "I have to go to Central tomorrow." Rhea began in a quiet tone. "We'll come…but only because we have to make a trip out there any way." Ed murmured tartly. "Ed, don't be so rude. Rhea has shown us nothing but kindness and hospitality, and you repay her by giving smug remarks." Al muttered. "Mind your own business Al!" Ed shouted in response. "Please, don't fight." Rhea murmured closing her eyes. Ed turned and huffed. "Come along if you like, just don't fight." Rhea sighed as she turned to the window. Ed looked at Rhea; she looked as if she were going to cry. Her smile was now a frown and her eyes were clamped tight to fight back tears. "I had, had enough fighting, that's why I left. I tried to leave it behind." Rhea whispered remembering the darker days of her old home. "I'm sorry." Ed said looking down at the floor, ashamed he had upset her. "Me too." Al added quietly. "Well you had better get some sleep; we leave tomorrow morning at seven sharp." Rhea sighed after a moment. Ed and Al nodded and went to the room they shared in silence, heads bowed in shame.

Ed and Al's room

"So does this mean Rhea's coming with us?" Al asked Ed quietly so Rhea wouldn't hear. "To tell you the truth I don't know." Ed replied confused. "It would be nice to have her with." Al said, he already knew Rhea really wanted to come along. Ed nodded slightly, but stayed silent. "What are you thinking?" He asked Ed as he closed his eyes in thought. "I don't know." Ed sighed lying down on his bed. "I think I need some sleep, I'll think about it." Ed sighed yawning and rolled onto his side facing away from his brother. "Good night, big brother." Al whispered as Ed began to snore quietly.

Rhea awoke the next morning to find the first true light of morning hitting her face from her window. She went to pack a few things and get ready for her trip. Not knowing what Ed's decision would be, she decided to pack more then she needed for a few days in Central…better to be safe then sorry.

When she returned to the living room, Ed was sitting in a chair waiting for her. "So, what would you say if we offered you to come with us?" Ed asked already knowing Rhea's answer. Rhea's face lit up with joy and she nodded her head instantly. "We have to leave soon though, the train leaves in about forty-five minutes." Rhea replied her heart light. Ed nodded and went to fetch his brother.

Rhea led the way to the station, past a small glittering pond, and along a small dirt road to the part of town with all the stores. Cheerful and chipper Rhea waved to all the people who waved to her, in a small town you know just about everyone.

"Wait here. I'll go get the tickets." Rhea said when they got to the station. It was smaller then most stations Ed was used to, but then again this was a small town. Rhea went up to the ticket box; the man working gave her a smile and said something they couldn't hear. Rhea nodded at what he had said and pointed to where Ed and Al stood. The man laughed, handing Rhea three tickets. Rhea thanked the man and waved as she made her way back to where they stood. "Come on." Rhea said picking up her suitcase. "But the middle class cars are that way." Ed replied to Rhea pointing a few cars away. "Well that is true, but then again we're not riding middle class." Rhea sang holding out three first class tickets. "First class tickets to Central Station, meal included." Rhea said smiling in satisfaction. "We can't afford those!" Ed shouted. "You don't have too…I can." Rhea said smiling wider and began heading toward the first class section. "Now, before we miss the train!" Rhea shouted over her shoulder.

"Trust me, riding first class is much more comfortable then middle any day." Rhea said as she walked down the aisles. Ed and Al sat down; obviously they had never been in first class. They sat down in a booth in the seats that faced the front of the train. Rhea turned to walk to another booth. "You know it would just be inconvenient to sit in another booth, why not sit with us?" Al asked. Rhea took a moment to think it over. "Besides you're the only reason we're here right now." Ed added. He had a point, Rhea sat down in the seat closest to the window facing the back of the train. "Next stop Central Station." Rhea sighed quietly as the train whistle blew and the engine lurched forward down the track, pulling the rest of the train behind it. A young girl who looked about four or five poked her head over the seats. She had long waist length chocolate brown hair and autumn hazel eyes that looked around curiously, surveying the passengers. Rhea smiled and waved to the girl, the girl smiled and waved back. Ed turned around to see who Rhea was waving to. The girl looked at him curiously, and then smiled again. "Hi, what's your name?" Rhea asked the girl. "Gracie and this is Rosie." She said holding up a small cloth doll. She had strawberry blonde hair and a cream colored dress with lace on the bottom. "Well it is very nice to meet you Gracie and Rosie." Rhea said bowing her head slightly as if she were talking to someone of great importance. The girl covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Rhea seemed happy to talk to the little girl, rather then sitting in awkward silence with her new friends.

A while past, Gracie had come and sat down in the vacant seat next to Rhea. Rhea had struck up a small conversation with the girl, learning that they were going to visit her grandparents in Central. They lived just outside the town in a small farm house with a dog, a few cats and two horses.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Ed said getting up from his seat hoping to get some thinking in. Thoughts just seemed to be buzzing around in his head and making it hard for him to focus. "Good idea, we'll come too." Rhea replied grabbing the girl's small hand in her own.

When they got to the dining area Ed sat down at the counter, Rhea and Gracie sat a few stools away. Rhea had gotten a cup of green tea and the girl ordered a small vanilla ice cream cone. Ed too got a cup of the bland green tea.

Ed's POV

What is it about her that makes me keep staring at her? Makes me feel all strange inside? Is it that she's so gentle, like mom? She does remind me of mom quite a bit. She is kind, but I just don't understand why I'm feeling this way.

End Ed's POV

Occasionally Rhea took a sip from her mug, steam still swirling from its warm liquid contents. The girl licked her ice cream cone happily. "Is it good?" Rhea asked. The girl nodded and took another lick.

Soon Rhea and Gracie headed back to their seats, while Ed still sat starring into his half full cup of green tea as if it held the answers to all his questions.

When he finally rejoined his brother and Rhea, he sat down and forced himself to look out the windows instead of looking deep into Rhea's shimmering blue eyes.

Author's Corner!

I'm starting a place where I can leave a message for all my viewers! First off I would like to thank all of my fans for the wonderful comments and support I have been getting! Progress on Elemental Alchemist is going great! Chapter Sixteen is in progress and is coming on nicely! If anyone has suggestions on how often chapters should be published feel free to drop me a message! Thank you all once again for the great comments!

-RheaElric!


End file.
